


The Taking of Misty

by TimedWatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, CYOA, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Misty has an encounter with someone deep in the woods: You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

You watched her from afar, the girl and her friends saving your town from those rocket grunts. The mayor had even offered them permanent residence for what they had done, but they were drifters on a journey.

That made it easier for you. Animals were one thing, as they were suspicious and jumpy, always ready to fight or flight; but tracking humans wasn't difficult. They never think someone is following them, unless they had a reason to suspect as such - and what did they have to fear? The town loved them and thought of them as heroes...

The trek was long, knowing of the village they were heading towards. They seemed quite experienced at this, despite being kids, they could walk quite a ways. They really had no idea you were 50 paces away, as they sometimes just stopped to admire the scenery, but it was going to be dark soon and they had started to setup camp near a stream, a bonus to you in helping cover your sounds, which also reminded you to take a swig from your canteen.

You'd only have to wait a couple hours.

Pushing branches from your face, the scene was peaceful as you approached. All of them out like a light, including the rat.

Even sleeping, she was beautiful, as you watched her hair go through shades of red and orange as the fire crackled, her mouth open, silently breathing.

You had to have her.

Your fingernails became dirty as they sunk into the earth beneath her neon pink sleeping bag. You were careful with no snap movements, lifting her with no strain. What was she? Forty? Fifty pounds? Your neck craned down towards her, as you imagined your lip against her listless features, but kept yourself in check. You'd be doing more than that soon, as you twisted back and carried her like a princess off into the woods, away from the trio's camp site.

You were a little paranoid about being followed, swiveling back once or twice to make sure, but you knew you were in the clear once you had descended into a valley you had mentally picked out as the spot you'd commit the deed. 

You placed her between twin pines, as if she were a sacrifice.

Your sacrifice.

You peeled at the zipper, almost teasingly so. 'Tick, tick, tick' the zipper clicked, as it crawled from tooth to tooth. Fully down one way, you were almost clinical in its removal, as you moved the flap to the side, revealing her young body like she were on a slab in a morgue.

The sudden exposure must have alerted her, as she stirred awake with a girlish and quiet moan.

You had a hold of her face before she could even blink.

"You might not remember me, but I remember you." You felt her pretty lips suck in the palm of your hand as you covered her mouth, as her large and shaking green eyes looked up to you. Misty searched for details, but the darkness kept you obscure. You were just a figure to her. The only thing she could see was that gleam in your eye; like the one you had when you first saw her. "I'm going to release my hand, but just remember: Nobody will hear you."

The moment you let her go, she was all fire and brimstone. "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY!? GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Her body bucked, her legs kicked, her arms and hands swiped in several thrashes towards your visages.

Yet she was nothing to you, her arms and legs like matchsticks or twigs, ready to be snapped. Despite her protests, you knew she wanted this; her already short jeans that were proudly displaying those perfectly long legs, and with the way they were rolled up at the cuffs, she exposed even more of her peachy thighs to any strange gawker. Not to mention that light yellow, midriff exposing, tanktop. She was a slutty little girl that needed to be punished.

You raised your hand.

The smack you delivered sent her reeling. You could see how much it stung with the squinting she was doing, as she buried her cheek into the softness of her sleeping bag. Once she had collected herself, her face and head eventually rolled back into place with the motion of an automaton, looking back up at you, and you could see that it had drained all the color from her. 

You smirked.

You unclasped one of her suspender clips before watching it fly back, with Misty reacting to it, her twitchy irises moving back and forth at rapid pace, as it landed in the grass above her head. You pulled on the other now limp noodle of the remaining front suspender before manually throwing it above her other shoulder in an insulting fashion.

Those short shorts of hers lost their tight grip on her lower half, her pair of frilly, pink and white panties cresting at the top, and you begun to slide your hand down her underwear. Her body slithered underneath you, as her thighs began to close, which was her last ditch effort to stop you. You pulled her limbs apart, as you massaged your hand over her stringy thigh, which was like a dolls, as the weightiest thing attached was that red and white sneaker shoe of hers. In fact the only place that had any sort of body fat were those tiny, mosquito bites she called tits.

You pressed your hand against her toned little tummy, which was svelte like a ballerinas, holding her in place with one hand, nearly able to wrap your whole hand around her middle. The entrance was a pair of little fleshy bumps, so tightlipped and fragile feeling, a young flower that could easily be trampled by your cock. She was so smooth... so soft... so pure... you jabbed against it with several tries, before landing a successful barrier bypass that squished. Misty squirmed against you, her chin darting up as you churned her insides. You took it out, a layer of her film now rested past the knuckle on your pinky finger, still warm.

"Please don't, I beg you, I'll do anything else... because there's somebody I'm in love with, so please-" She was mousey now; there was no more fight left in this formerly uppity brat by the sound of it.

You fishhooked her while she spoke, and tossed her pleas aside. "So what?" Acting as a wedge, you had nails bigger than her teeth. Her mouth drooled all over your fingers; her hot breath on your now soggy and cold digits, with a glazed over look in her eyes. You retracted them and watched her wince as you rained kisses on the side of her face, which made you want to kiss her more. "I know you gave your friend wanting eyes, but I hope you did something with him, because I'm gonna be your first time." You reveled in knowing she'd always remember this moment between you and her.

Your kisses gave way to your tongue, as you slimed it along her cheek. It was large and powerful, forcing its way down her mouth with no way for her to fight back. Her jaw wasn't even able to bite down on it. "MmPhmMph-NNNUH-NO!" Her muffled voice faked a retching noise, but it did little to dissuade you. You tasted fear and maybe cherry lipbalm, but not vomit.

Taking her by her spritely shoulders, she pathetically held onto her shorts all the way, trying to retain an ounce of modesty and dignity before you forced her up against a large trunk, as Misty braced herself in the move, pushing off it; her very slim spaghetti legs barely supporting her; very slim, they lead to an even smaller body. 

You stripped her of that already loose clothing, letting it fall to her ankles. Her last vestige of protection clung to her hips, the cotton candy and white stripes wrapped snugly around her pelvis, the color scheme making her seem even younger, like she was too old to be wearing underwear like that. It had to have been embarrassing for her.

It was going to get worse.

Tugging at each side, your knuckles grazed against her goosebump laden hip bones, before you let go and snapped the elastic, leaving it ruffled up like an artificial bridge of cotton between her thighs. You could now see her ass drenched in cold sweat, and what little moonlight made it through the trees reflected off her in a sheen. Her young pale form was even paler here in a V shape, the lack of a tan highlighting parts of her body.

You dipped your tongue into her peachy colored labia, as you spread what little ass cheeks she had and you came face to face with her pink little asshole and watched it tighten and flex, your nose maybe an inch away. She stiffened up, and you could see her back arch as you lathered up her cunny. There was a metallic taste with a slight tinge of urine to it, either out of fear of you or she had a really long day. You didn't see her bathe in the stream...

She whined and cried in hot spurts, unable to start, unable to stop, the breath always getting caught in her throat. You just laid kisses between each individual cheek, telling her to shush and that it'd be over soon - but you were just prepping her for the next step, as your tongue swirled against her inoffensive tasting, dime sized hole.

Leaving her with a gob of your spit before you stood, you barely could contain yourself as you then pressed your manhood against her starfish, teasing the entrance. "You can't do that! Your thing is too big for that!" She squealed out with a wagging head, which made you want to do it more. Yet you knew she was right, and it'd take quite a bit of patience for you to slip in. You focused deeply, hand on her back and one on her hip, as you drove her heart shaped ass down into your groin, and with every inch you wormed your way in past, she complained. "Hnnngh! Noooo... please... stop!" As you reached the apex of your penetration, Misty was nothing more than shallow breathing and whimpers at this point.

"Ready?" You didn't leave her much time to respond as you punctuated it with a jab into her guts, letting her know how much of you was now inside her before you began fucking her. You watched the repeated motions of watching yourself disappear. She held onto the tree for dear life, her face jammed, rubbing up against gnarled bits that splintered off in chips onto her cheek, looking over her shoulder with a single wet eye, judging you. You reminded her of who was in charge, as you began slapping her globes and leaving them like reddened apples, as she let out a surprised yelp every time you did so. "Hey... I'm doing you a favor little lady..." You grunted. "The other way would damage that pretty young twat of yours."

With the poor girl basically speared on you, you twisted her on your cock. Her knees were now resting above her head, with her thighs at her sides looking a little chubby, as the soles of her red running shoes went slack against your shoulders, and as you renewed your efforts, the rubber scraped with each thrust. Those jade eyes of hers hit the ceiling while gritting her teeth in a furious bite. As you watched her preteen pussy start to gush, your fingers then began to rub her slit, getting them sticky with her juices. She was in love with what you were doing, but would be too proud to admit it - her face and body told the whole story though as you screwed her stupid.

You beat your orgasm into her, watching her neck almost fold as you pinned her in a sandwich between yourself and the aged bark, firing off your load inside her depths as you locked lips with her again for a false kiss that meant nothing. Her cavity felt like it could barely contain your cock and your cum together all at once, as you felt a pressure, but as it turned out, the little slut was just milking your cock with her ring with minute squeezes. You stood like that, holding her up for awhile, letting her feel all of it, a smug look on your face, while she looked dead inside, before you set her back down, leaving her with a wide and gaping hole. Shaking like a leaf, her knees quaking, she collapsed with a slide. You then watched her begin to squirt out your thick cum in bursts, then a slow drool. 

Misty laid in the tall grass, hot tears pouring down her face; a hint of anger like it was her own fault. It was rare she ever thought twice about this journey with Ash - but this was one of those times.

Her eyes searched, catching sight of you putting your pants back on methodically, a satisfied look to it, like you were done for today.

You then stepped over her.

She hadn't noticed before, but the trees extended far into the sky, and from her perspective, you looked like a giant. She wondered if you wanted more from her, but instead, you raised your fist. Misty shut her eyes on reflex. She waited for it, expecting it. Her last moment alive and she was cowering like a little girl.

Then nothing.

When she opened them again, expecting your outline in the sky, you were no longer there. 

Misty was off in a flash. She ran deep into the forest, half of her naked, her shorts tucked to her chest, too scared to even try to put them back on. Her scampering and awkward run uncaring for the sticks and thorns that laid in wait like traps, swiping and slashing across her thighs and knees, amassing red lines all over her nudity.

It was too much for her, as she fell, her legs splintering as she landed dumbly, hips spread, the hot cum from her assailant pouring from her orifice like it was her Staryu's water attack onto the greenery, a burning sensation now flowing as well. She imagined you coming up behind her and re-engaging, which was enough motivation for her to get up and get going again.

It wasn't long till she saw it... her camp... her sanctuary...

Stumbling near the now extinguished fire, she shook Ash. She shook him like her life depended on his waking.

"Whuh? Misty? Is it morning already?" Ash managed to look and sound stupider than usual, but even he could see the look of desperation on her face. "Misty... what's wrong?"

"Ash... please... make love to me." She nearly started bawling, as a cocktail of her blood and your seed trickled down her thigh.


	2. The Taking of Misty 2

Standing on your deck, you stared beyond your yard and into the treeline. With warm drink in hand, you sipped your tea. Some much needed caffeine energizing your early morning after what you did last night. 

The scenic view was interrupted however, as a familiar head of firey orange hair crested from below the sloping hill side; the problematic footing not even slowing her for a second.

You didn't panic. You could probably throw her back down where she emerged from if you wanted, but you played it casual instead. As you retreated into your home, she was on your heels, as you heard her quickly run up the steps like she were chasing you, before she started assaulting your door; vibrations of which traveled through you as you had thrown your weight against it, as if she could actually smash it down. "Open up, mister! Or you're gonna be in big trouble!" 

Your fingers tapped the knob. 

You cracked it open, looking at her through the crack you created. "How did you know where I lived?"

"When we first came into town, I saw you standing outside your home." Damn. She was an observant one, and you thought the cover of night would at least protect you.

You opened it the rest of the way, giving her wide berth to step inside, despite how tiny she really was. All the abuse and trauma was visible physically, but not mentally. "What brings you here? Besides the obvious." You asked while closing the door.

Her tough girl facade broke, as if waiting for you two to be alone from the world to let her feelings be known. "Ash rejected me..." Her voice frayed as she explained. She sniffled, a finger near her eye. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" She snapped at you, her face hot, as she threw up her hand and pointed accusingly at you. "You ruined me, so you have to take responsibility!" A surprising amount of spunk from someone so young.

"And... and..." Misty quickly reverted back to tears. "You're the only one I can turn to... I'm so far away from home..."

You sat your cup down on the table in front of your couch, while at the same time grabbing your house keys. "Well you caught me at a bad time, because I have to go to work."

You tried to bypass her. "Wait!" Misty ran in front of you, blocking your path. "Are you gonna let me stay here or not? I think we should discuss this first." 

"I don't have much of a choice... besides, you look dead tired." You raised your hand her way, which she was tentative about accepting. Like you were a hot stove, she closed her eyes and pressed down. Her wrist and palm felt like nothing as you lead her to the couch, sitting her down by her shoulders. "Get some sleep." Misty descended slowly to her side, kicking off her shoes and bringing up her slender legs in a sort of fetal position.

Misty listened to your exit, the keys clacking the lock shut, as she used clasped hands underneath her head as a makeshift pillow to sleep; her bare legs sometimes shivered, either from the sub room temperature chill or the lashings on her skin, reminding her of what you did, but it was still better than being outside sleeping on the grass or dirt in that lumpy old bag. It took her awhile to adjust to the new setting, but she eventually dozed off.

Misty napped away well into the afternoon, tired from everything that had transpired last night.

She awoke later with a startle, thinking for a moment she had been kidnapped, but remembered she wanted to be there.

At least she was sure she did.

You were still nowhere in sight.

She sat for awhile, uneasy about exploring your home without you there to guide her. She listened to strange noises that erupted from all over, and watched how shadows cast in your home. 

Misty held her grumbling tummy, knowing she just couldn't sit there all day. 

Standing up, Misty kept one hand wrapped around her other, which was held like a fist in front of her chest; afraid of knocking something over or even just touching things. She walked through your home like it was all made of glass, before coming upon the kitchen counter. On it were the vegetables you laid out for your dinner that night, and on the stove top were your pots and pans. "I guess this is okay to touch..." She kinda wished you were there to clarify, as she reached for the smaller pot and began measuring out a single portion of vegetable soup for herself.

As she held a knife over a single carrot on your cutting board, a thought sprung to mind, and she turned it into two carrots. Misty then took the small pot and put it back, lifting the much bigger pot with shaky hands, before she dropped it into the sink with a bang and ran some water.

She had trouble with the gaslit stove, scared of the blue lights that came on and the noise it made as it started, but once they didn't leap out and try to hurt her, she placed the pot on top, then returned to her vegetable chopping duties.

Misty daydreamed about your compliments as she broke them down to smaller and smaller chunks, before plopping them in. 'Oh, it was nothing', she'd say to you. Part of her still questioned why she was doing this for someone so mean in the first place, but Misty was already used to this kind of treatment from her sisters. At least you were a cute guy instead of some evil witches.

Speaking of which, she left it to boil for a moment, as she picked up the cup you had been using and brought it over to the sink, tossing the tea bag into the trash.

She could easily see cleaning up after you being part of her daily duty.

She just wished she had an apron, using her arm instead to wipe away the steam that just hit her face as she looked down into it, before she plucked out some spices that she thought looked interesting.

Stepping back into your home, something pleasant to the nose hit you, and you weren't the cause for once. You announced yourself by throwing your keys on your living room table, which got Misty to jump, but her fear turned to not excitement exactly, but anticipation, knowing you were there to enjoy her meal. "Hey! Hi! Uhm... how was your day?"

"The usual." Misty didn't understand what your usual was, so she just smiled and nodded, standing on her tippy toes to reach for a bowl in your cupboard, as she opened the one leading to your other set of cups. "Second one." You told her, as you watched Misty find what she was looking for.

She served it up, handing it off to you. "Careful, it's hot." She warned with care.

You grabbed a spoon before you sat down at your usually lonely kitchen table. Bowl on the mat, you swirled around the bits, waiting for not so many vapors. A floating block of white potato caught your eye, as you took in a heaping of it.

You let the spud melt in your mouth, the juice surrounding it a nice and starchy base. You sucked it down. "That's good. You made that?"

Misty held up the ladle near her face as she looked at you with a wink. "I learned a lot on my journey with Ash. I'm not just some kid, y'know!" She got herself her own portion and joined you.

She more or less played with her food, watching you eat instead. Misty felt a weird buzz in her head over the thought of making you happy - or maybe it was the hunger pangs.

From across the table, Misty smiled at you, and up until that point, you weren't even sure she was capable of that. 

Misty propped her face up, elbows on the edges of the place mats, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Am I staying?"

"Huh? Oh." You sat down your spoon, your eyes unfocused. "I'll say you're my daughter from out of town, and you've come to live with me." With a whole day of thinking, that was the best idea you could come up with.

"That wouldn't work."

You crooked your eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

Misty snorted a little in the cutest way a girl could. "Well... y'know..." Her face turned flush red. "Dads don't have sex with their daughters..." Misty rushed out that last part.

The rest of the meal was silent, which was your usual preference.

Afterwards, you introduced her to the rest of the house. On the last leg of your tour, you knocked on each door as you led her down the hall. "That's the bathroom. My room, and right there is the guest bedroom. Never been used, so you can make yourself comfortable." You stood outside your room, and she took position next to hers. 

"Well..." She bounced back and forth onto her heels and then the balls of her shoes, hands wrapped behind her back. She tilted her head down and to the left, expecting you to do something.

You did, by going into your room. "Good night."

You sighed, falling into bed; letting gravity do the work on your shoes. Misty had gone from a carnal desire you couldn't stop yourself from fulfilling, to an almost unwanted nuisance. Almost, because you appreciated the dinner she made. It felt like you had to be an adult now, as you'd need to enroll her in school, take her to the doctor or a myriad number of other things you dreaded to even think of.

Frustrated thoughts clouding your head put you to sleep early, but your peaceful slumber was interrupted. It felt like you had to piss at first, but the feeling changed quickly, as you could now feel the warmth and wetness that was trying to swallow your groin. The bed creaked as you looked down to find Misty between your legs with the blanket spread. She had one eye open and the other closed, as she struggled to take you in.

"What are you doing?"

"Shanking yew." Her trying to talk with your cock in her mouth was surprisingly sexy, as silly as she sounded with a stuffed mouth.  
  


[If you want to treat Misty with kindness, turn to page 113](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837299/chapters/63186178)  
[If you want to treat Misty with cruelty, turn to page 267](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837299/chapters/63186196)


	3. Page 113, Kindness

You propped yourself up, clicking on a nearby lamp. "Thanking me for what?"

"Pah..." She released you from her lips, a bit of drool following your penis, which she wiped from her chin. "Taking me in... and... other things..." Her eyes flicked to your penis, then away, as she blushed.

You exhaled. "I had a long day to think about you and what I did." Misty looked up to you with wide eyed earnestness, an innocence. Like she'd believe anything you told her, as she hung on your every word. "I don't know if there's a real way to make amends for what I did. I did dishonor you. This doesn't feel right." You were lying, obviously. Her mouth felt amazing.

"Are... are you saying... you never want to have sex with me again?" She sounded so disappointed.

Your voice softened. "Noooo. I'm not saying that. I just... want to do it when the time is right for you? Okay? Maybe when you're older." You hoped she'd understand.

But you forgot you were talking to a preteen girl.

Misty got feisty, slapping a hand over her chest. "I am old enough, mister!" Without your permission, she picked you up and stuffed you back into her mouth. Her eyelids perfectly slicing those green eyes of hers in an angry fashion, as you moaned in response. 

She held you there, not moving, as if proving a point; even though you could see the way her eyes began to water. 

"Glk... fwah~... shee?" Misty slurred, but corrected herself right after. "I know what I'm doing." 

"Then you know you're not done, right?" Misty looked like she had seen a gengar, as she seemed about ready to faint. Seemed she could handle it while trying to prove a point or while you're asleep, but now, not so much.

"Teh heh, uhmmm..." Picking you up again, she held you like a sandwich she didn't want to eat, edging it closer and closer to her lips, all while you watched. Misty's small face, small hands and even smaller mouth made your prick seem even bigger, as she ran her tongue meekly up your shaft, flapping it against your glans, similar to how a kitten might with a finger that smelled of magikarp meat. 

To an outside observer, her actions would seem inefficient - but to you, it was why you sought her in the first place. That inexperience in her youth that attracted you initially was on full display here as she plied her limited knowledge of blowjobs. She wasn't some porn star hungry for cock, she was just a timid girl searching for your approval.

"Are you okay to do more?" You asked in a gasping breath.

She nodded with enthusiasm, but then got serious, as Misty looked at it like it were an alien artifact, as Misty took time to think about how to handle you. First, she ran your dick across her mouth like a toothbrush, kissing it, experimenting. "Mwah... mmmmoi." Misty then began whapping it against her lips, precum spraying on her young and pretty face, as she then started taking bolder licks, even outright sticking the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue on it. She even remembered she had hands, and even threw those in sometimes, but would always get tired, and go back to using her mouth. As she slurped and sucked you, you could see the wet line of her progress get lower and lower on your length, but you still weren't sure she was gonna do it. "Gllllllrk." She gagged, then shook her head in a rapid way, before rocketing back, a sloppy line from her your cock to her lip following. 

"You okay?"

Misty pulled at some hair caught in her mouth. "Pwah~... yes. Thank you for asking." Her voice was sweet and appreciative while doing something so dirty, looking up to you with your penis wielded in both her hands.

Before long, she was bobbing up and down like it was nothing. Your toes curled. "Misty, I'm gonna cum." You declared in a grunt.

"Let me get ready!" She pushed away, her hands hands now limp on her legs. You stood up, firmly holding your erection, stroking it inches away from the young girl's features. "Ahhhh..." She held her mouth open for you with her tongue out; her chin subtly bouncing along as she followed the way you jerked yourself to make sure she caught it. 

You groaned deeply as you painted her face in spurts, the initial volley heavy, before tapering off. Misty had tried to keep her eyes open so she could see you do it, but they fluttered fast and closed, a natural reaction to your speedy ejaculate. Creamy lumps stewed on her eyes, nose and cheeks, before dripping down slowly, as Misty cupped her hands and held them beneath her face to catch the drops that didn't go anywhere near her mouth.

She sat like a statue, almost absorbing your essence through her pores, before a lone eye flickered open, her eyelashes sticky. "I thought you were gonna use watergun, not hydro pump."

The corner of your lip raised, letting her know you got it. "You should probably get cleaned up... but forget that guest bedroom. You're sleeping with me tonight." She sprang up with excitement, that she tried to downplay right after, bowing her head to you, before running out and to your bathroom. You laid there, waiting and listening to the way she quickly used the sink.

Returning, she leapt into your bed like she had a bad dream. Lifting your sheet with a revealing panache, she dashed underneath it; presenting herself to you with her back turned, as you wrapped your hand around her middle, forcing her into you, as she ground her bottom into your groin. She was so light, her ribs visible like her skin could barely hold them, as you touched them and counted them in a row.

The position for you was uncomfortable, but for her, that look of contentment never left her face, as the quiet stirrings of sleep left her nose.

====================

Misty was incredibly apple cheeked, unable to look at you, like she were getting a needle. "Are you done yet?" Misty's legs were splayed open wide, her supple red knees flat against the bed at both sides, like you were prepared to do something else with the young virgin.

Yet still, you couldn't help but admire the vision: Not a single pubis dared sprout here yet; hairless and pure looking.

It felt like you were doing surgery trying to aim the adhesive strip, your brow sweating and your fingers trembling. The watermelon green with pink thunderbolts design pinched between your thumb and fingers. You had to act fast, otherwise it would lose its stickiness. It seemed silly to be doing this, but it felt like the only way you could stop yourself from officially making her your wife.

The closed and tight looking labia lips did half the work, like a seam, you started at the bottom and worked your way to the top, applying a sealing swipe when you were done. You checked your work: The bandaid covered up her young slit perfectly. Misty looked down with surprise, pressing her stomach even flatter in hopes of getting a better look at what you did; then fanning her legs back and forth to see how it felt.

Then she looked at you. "What... what are you staring at?"

You stumbled a bit. "It's... it's cute."

Misty smirked.

She folded her knees inward, before hooking them back, as she presented herself to you, her flexing pink anus now visible as well. "Want to take it off?"

You went to work with a third leg that morning.


	4. Page 267, Cruelty

"You want to thank me by waking me up you little bitch!? I have work in the morning!"

Misty dropped you. "I'm... I'm sorry." She moved like an abused puppy away from you, head down, but you were quick to grab her. "You wanna suck my cock? Heeeerrrre. Suck my cock you little whore." You jammed her face down, as Misty struggled and gagged for air. You facefucked her without remorse as she slapped your legs weakly for release. "Isn't that what you wanted? My fat cock in your mouth?" You didn't relent one bit as she coughed and sputtered around your shaft.

"I'm cumming!" Your teeth grit as you forced her down even further, choking her. 

Her eyes went into the back of her skull, as she made strange noises in response. "GLRG-GERG-GLG-GLK."

You flooded her cheeks, and even her nose, as it came out in a sudden sneeze. You reeled, disgusted at the mess she made. "Swallow it! Don't stain my fucking sheets."

Misty spat onto her hand, which was now covering her mouth before anymore could escape. "I can't drink this much cum..."

"Oh you're gonna be drinking gallons of it livin' with me." You pulled her up and into your lap, and she winced as you slobbered your tongue up the side of her face, going so far as to intentionally licking her eyeball, which got a cringing response from her.

"You're a jerk... an e... evil jerk..." Her defiance was as weak as her wrists.

Your hands traveled up her stomach and through her midriff exposing tanktop, caressing and pinching those nipples of hers, causing Misty to strain in your grasp. Her breath became labored, as Misty pressed her knuckles to her lip with her eyes shut, moaning out. "Ah... aaa... ahn... nnn~"

You nibbled her ear. "Hrrrn... you love it, don't you?" Misty might have mistaken it for foreplay, but you were just getting your energy back for round 2. 

Speaking of which, your thumb pressed against her little asshole; the dime shape from last night having returned. Damn, even after what you did, she was still too tight.

You held out your palm in front of her face. "Lick." Misty did so absentmindedly, and you gave the orifice a rubdown, feeling it almost suction against you like a starfish, and all while you were prepping her for another backdoor entry, she squirmed at what you were doing, and it felt like you were puppeteering her, trying your best to keep her steady in your lap, like she were just your rambunctious young daughter.

Prodding it, you finally got the angle you were looking for, as you attempted to spear her down. "Stop! It hurts!" Misty tried to rocket away from the cock underneath her, but you weren't letting her, as your hand crossed her flat stomach, as your other clamped down on her shoulder, and with one violent thrust, you were inside. "Aaaaah!" After she screamed out, Misty shuddered, inhaling in a sharp intake of breath, as she finally accepted what was happening. Hands underneath her knees, you bounced her up and down on your prick. Her crying had finally stopped, replaced with the sounds of subtle exhales of pleasure. "Uuh... uuhn... uuh..." Misty turned to you, her teeth snared in discomfort and not aggression, as she reached out her arms to you. "P-p-please."

Misty pulled you in for a kiss that caught you off guard. Your eyes were open, as you watched more tears flow from her eyes, as she gave it her all in that kiss, hoping you reciprocated

What a foolish little slut.

You 180'd with her, forcing her face down into the bed, allowing you to give her a good reaming. You grunted into her ear, as her muffled whines faded into your bed. You were actually able to get a good rhythm unlike last time, the bed squeaking, her sweaty body gleaming. "Gonna cum!"

You pulled on her hips, forcing Misty on all fours, her spine arched. "Nnngh-nooooo!" You unloaded deep inside her tunnel, feeling it fill to the brim, which even caused your cock to pop out. Still leaking, you smeared each goosebump filled cheek of hers, cleaning yourself off, while also marking her pale ass with your semen.

Damn, that was tiring.

And you still had work in the morning.

Misty fell back down, as you relaxed; her arm propped up a nearby pillow, looking about ready to fall asleep, as she gushed cum from her pink and gaping butt.

But you had had enough of her presence.

You kicked her stomach, but more as a warning than a solid strike. "Get out of my room."

====================

Misty stood naked in an apron, which was the only thing you permitted her to wear after tossing out all her clothing.

You smacked her pale ass red, causing Misty to shriek out in a sputter of tears as she shot up in surprise. "Dinner at five. No excuses."

As soon as you were gone, Misty was bent over, rubbing her stinging flesh; unsure if she hated the feeling or if she liked it.


End file.
